Comment avons nous pu en arriver là ?
by Albane
Summary: Qui aurait pu croire que l'amitié des Maraudeurs se termine comme ça? Personne, même pas eux... ! [one-shot]


Voilà une « mini-fic » sur les Maraudeurs. Ce que les Maraudeurs survivants ont pu ressentir quand leur amitié s'est définitivement brisée, quelques jours après la mort de James ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! J'en profite pour faire un peu de pub, pour mon autre fic sur ce site, les Korndrov . . . !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ?  
  
« Faites entrer l'accusé ! »  
  
Je tourne en rond dans cette cellule ; j'en ai assez de taper de toutes mes forces avec mes poings sur les murs trop solides. Je suis surveillé, je ne peux même pas me transformer. Deux Détraqueurs ouvrent ma cellule et chacun m'attrape par une épaule. Dans ma tête, résonne la voix d'Hagrid : « C'est trop tard, Sirius, ils sont morts tous les deux ! Ils sont là-bas ! On va venir les chercher ! J'emmène Harry à Dumbledore, il est orphelin, maintenant ! » Je secoue la tête de toutes mes forces. Non !!!Mais c'est la voix de Peter qui remplace celle d'Hagrid, il rit puis me lance : « Alors, Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant, hein ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me tuer alors que tu es venu précisement pour me reprocher d'avoir tué mes amis ! » Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont fait de ma baguette ? Je te renverrais tout ça d'un patronus, moi ! Je secoue la tête et me concentre : « Harry est vivant ! Voldemort est déchu ! Harry est vivant ! Remus est vivant ! » Ca m'aide à tenir et enfin on me libère des Détraqueurs pour m'asseoir sur une chaise où mes mains et mes pieds sont immobilisés.  
  
Sirius. . . ! Comment cela a-t'il été possible ? Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ? Sirius . . . ! Nous étions quatre, inséparables ! Les Maraudeurs, on nous appelait ! Je suis tout seul, maintenant ! J'ai toujours été tout seul, sauf quand nous étions ensemble . . . Est-il devenu brusquement fou, ou bien avait-il tout prévu ? Tout prévu depuis le moment où le Choixpeau l'a envoyé s'asseoir entre James et moi ? Je n'arrive pas à le voir comme un Mangemort, je n'arrive pas à le détester, mais ma raison, elle, le hait au plus haut point. Je suis déchiré en deux parties, je l'ai toujours un peu été, mais pas pour cette raison. . . Sirius mon ami, Black mon ennemi. Même après huit jours de prison et de Détraqueurs, même mal rasé, il a toujours ce petit quelque chose qui le rend si sympathique aux yeux des filles ! Mais il a dévoilé son jeu, maintenant ! Ce n'est qu'un traitre. Un sale traitre à cause de qui j'ai tout perdu ! Non. . . pas Sirius ! Si ! Si, pourtant il faudra bien que je me fasse à cette idée ! Comment cela a-t'il été possible ?  
  
Je n'écoute pas les chefs d'accusation qu'on énumère et qui pèsent sur moi. Je suis innocent ! Mais il n'y a que moi qui le sait ! On l'avais fait exprès ! On avait fait exprès de dire que c'était moi ! Même à Remus ! Si on avait su . . . Maintenant, on est pris à notre propre piège ! Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ? Peter, mais comment a-t'il pu ? J'aurais du le tuer sans hésiter, lundi dernier ! Mais je ne suis pas comme lui : je ne tue pas mes amis, ou en tout cas, ceux qui l'ont été ! Et puis, il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps ! Oh, tous ces morts autour de nous. . . ! Et lui qui s'enfuit en rat ! Oui, voilà ce qu'il est, un rat ! Un sale rat ! Comment a- t'il pu faire ça à James et Lily ? Jamais, jamais je ne comprendrais ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je le hait à un point inimaginable ! Il me dégoute ! Il y a Remus, là-haut, qui me regarde, assis dans l'amphithéatre face à moi ! Remus ! Remus, toi tu sais que je ne suis pas capable d'avoir fait ça ! Non, tu ne le sais pas, bien sûr que tu ne le sais pas, je suis bête ! Moi, je ne savais pas que Peter était capable de faire ça, et pourtant, il l' a fait ! Remus, j'avoue, on t'a menti, ce n'était pas moi le Gardien du Secret ! Remus, ne crois pas ce qu'ils te disent ! Moi, je ne trahis pas mes amis !  
  
« CE N' EST PAS MOI ! »  
  
Il hurle pour la centième fois, au moins, comment un dément. Oh, Sirius je voudrais tellement te croire ! Je voudrais tant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar ! Il hurle tellement qu'il fait peur aux gens qui ne le connaissent que par ce qu'il vient de faire, ces quinze derniers jours. Il hurle « Ce n'est pas moi ! » mais il reste muet quand le juge lui demande « C'est qui, alors ? » Il cache quelque chose, et quand il a décidé de garder le silence, rien ne le fera parler, je le connait bien ! Il se débat dans ses liens et continuer à crier. Une fois, même, il m'a interpellé : « Rem', Rem' ! Ne les crois pas ! Je suis innocent ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai pas trahis Lily et James ! Il aurait fallu être un rat pour ça ! » ; « Un rat ! » m'a-t'il répété en hurlant plus fort et en me regardant dans les yeux. Qu'a-t'il voulu dire ? Pensait-il à Queudver ? Peter ! Comment peut-il encore prononcer son nom alors qu'il l'a tué de sang-froid, en riant, il paraît ! Ce n'est pas le Sirius que je connaissait ! Qu'est-ce qui a pu conduire Sirius à ça ? James et Lily lui avait fait confiance, ils lui avaient confié leur vies ! La plus grande preuve d'amitié, il l'a piétinée ! Et ce pauvre petit Harry, que va t'il devenir maintenant ? C'est son parrain ! Jamais, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il s'était rangé du coté de Voldemort ! Mais les faits sont là ! Si Voldemort a trouvé Lily et James, c'est que Sirius était bel et bien de son côté ! Quant à Peter, tout le monde l'a vu le tuer ! Tout ce qu'on a retrouvé de ce pauvre Peter, c'est un bout de doigt, à ce que qu'on dit.  
  
Hinhin ! J'ai une très bonne vue d'ici ! Et personne ne m' encore remarqué ! Il y a ce crétin de Black dans le fauteuil des accusés et ce monstre de Lupin dans les gradins ! Toujours ! Ils m'ont toujours traité comme un moins-que-rien ! Le presque-cracmol qui trainait derrière ! Eh bien, le presque-cracmol, il s'est vengé ! Pendant dix ans, j'ai fait de la démagogie : sourire au plus fort, c'était ma philosophie : « Oui, James, tu as raison ! » ; « Oui, Sirius, c'est une bonne idée ! » ; « Oui, Remus, heureusement que tu es là ! » Pouah, je les hais plus que tout ! Eh bien, j'ai gagné maintenant ! Même si je doit me cacher de tous, y comprit de mes vrais amis qui m'accusent d'avoir entrainé le Maitre dans la déchéance, j'ai gagné maintenant ! L'un est mort, l'autre va pourrir à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et le dernier retournera à sa condition d'exclu de la societé, avec un peu de chance, il finira par se suicider ! Sirius est en train de mettre en pratique le prétendu honneur dont il se pique : « On ne trahit pas ses amis ! » Il a beau essayer de lancer à Remus un message codé en parlant de rat, jamais il n'aura le courage de m'accuser clairement ! Et puis, de toute façon, s'il m'accusait, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Je suis mort, non ? Hinhin !  
  
« A la question, Sirius Black est-il fou, les jurés ont répondu : OUI ! »  
  
« A la question, Sirius Black est-il un Mangemort malgré l'absence de Marque des Ténèbres, les jurés ont répondu : OUI ! »  
  
« A la question, Sirius Black a-t'il trahi les Potter, les jurés ont répondu : OUI ! »  
  
« A la question, Sirius Black a-t'il livré les Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, les jurés ont répondu : OUI ! »  
  
« A la question, Sirius Black a-t'il tué Peter Pettigrow et treize Moldus, les jurés ont répondu : OUI ! »  
  
« En conséquence, Monsieur Sirius Black est condamné à l'emprisonnement à perpétuité à Azkaban ! Sa baguette magique lui sera retirée et brisée . »  
  
Hinhin ! Et voilà le travail ! Le tour est joué ! Il était pas si bête que ça, le Peter, finalement, hein ? A plus tard, Sirius, dis bonjour aux Détraqueurs pour moi !  
  
Je m'enfuierais ! Je m'enfuierais juste pour les venger ! Je le jure ! Même si je sais que c'est impossible, je m'enfuierais ! Je le retrouverais et je le tuerais ! Pour James et Lily et pour Harry ! Toi, Remus, ne m'oublie pas, ne les crois pas, jamais !  
  
Sirius. Qu'as tu fais ? Nous étions amis. Mais tout t'accuse, je ne peux pas nier l'évidence : tu as livré Lily et James à Voldemort et tu as tué Peter ! Qu'es-tu devenu ? Je sais que tu es coupable mais je ne peux pas le croire ! Qu'as tu voulu dire en parlant de rat ?. . .  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, au moins assez pour que vous alliez me mettre une petite review . . . 


End file.
